


Paper Cut

by zombiechick



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiechick/pseuds/zombiechick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Small accidents in the Warehouse office lead to nap smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Cut

“Awe, ow, ow, ow, ow!!”

Claudia came running down the spiral staircase to find Artie dancing around the Warehouse office with his thumb securely lodged in his mouth.

Claudia watched, smirking, “Are you having another stroke? Should I call an ambulance?”

Artie scowled at her and Claudia took a half step back, threatened by the power of his eyebrows, “Mmgtuhpmprcut,” he said around his thumb.

“That’s not a language I speak,” Claudia told him.

Artie took his thumb out of his mouth briefly, “I got a paper cut,” he explained.

“That’s what all the dancing and howling was about?” Claudia asked, smiling. “Jeez, Artie, don’t be such a baby.”

Artie took his thumb back out of his mouth and held it up to her. Claudia took one look at the gash that ran the length of the pad on Artie’s thumb, that was quickly welling up with blood once again, and fainted dead away.

WH13WH13WH13

She woke up on the couch with a cool, wet, rag on her forehead. “Looks like I’m not the only one who can’t stand the sight of blood,” Artie observed.

“It just surprised me, that’s all,” Claudia objected as she attempted to sit up. “Oh, holy room spinning, Batman.”

Artie placed one hand on her arm, holding her down, “I’d advise you to take it easy for a little while; fainting can really take it out of you.”

Claudia snuggled into the couch and was surprised by a sudden jaw cracking yawn. “What the heck?”

“I warned you,” Artie reminded her as he brought her a pillow. 

“I am both too old and too young for naps,” Claudia stated as she took the pillow from Artie. 

“You don’t know what you’re missing. Why do you think I have a hammock here?” Artie moved to the end of the couch and motioned to Claudia’s feet, “You should take off your shoes and relax.”

Claudia yawned again, “I don’t know if I have the strength.”

Artie cleared his throat, “I could, uh, that is if you don’t mind…” he stuttered.

Claudia grinned and simply said, “Thanks, Artie.”

Artie sat on the end of the couch and Claudia deposited her sneaker clad feet in his lap. “Are these new?” he asked as he began to unlace her bright purple Converse.

“Mmm hmm,” Claudia murmured.

“They’re nice,” Artie said admiringly. He pulled the double knots on both shoes and slipped them off of Claudia’s feet quietly dropping them to the floor so as not to disturb her. Artie paused when Claudia’s sock came into view and his face twisted into a look that was part amusement and part confusion. “Uh, Claudia,” he said, “you’ve got ducks on your socks.”

Claudia smiled softly and murmured, “Duckies,” as she grabbed the afghan from the back of the couch and draped it over herself. 

Artie noted a small black line poking out of the top of the sock on Claudia’s right foot and leaned closer. “What’s that?” he asked quietly. He glanced up at Claudia and saw that she wasn’t going to answer. He smiled sweetly at the way she was sleeping so peacefully and then, after taking a slightly guilty look around the office, he pulled her sock down a little ways so that he could trace the line of the tattoo. 

All he could see was that the tattoo was actually a spidery sort of handwriting. He frowned and leaned down closer until he could read the word “titulus.” His eyebrows knitted together and he closed his eyes trying to remember his Latin classes, “Titulus, titulus,” he mused. “Title? Uh, no, no, it’s closer to label I think.” 

Glancing at Claudia again to make sure she was still sleeping, he slid the sock lower down her foot until a second word came into view, “Alapa,” Artie wondered a loud, “that’s uh, that’s ‘enclose it’ or maybe ‘package it?” As he finally pulled Claudia’s sock fully off of her foot, and allowed it to drop to the floor, a large smile suffused his face. Realization hit him as soon as he saw that the entirety of the tattoo consisted of three words, “Abduco, Alapa, Titulus,” Artie said aloud and then chuckled into the quiet of the Warehouse office. 

“Grab it, bag it, tag it,” Claudia said sleepily as she looked down at her bare foot.

Artie jumped guiltily and his hands left Claudia’s feet, “I, uh, I saw part of the tattoo sticking out of your sock, not that I was staring at your feet or anything. I, uh, I didn’t want to wake you; you looked so peaceful,” he finished lamely.

“’sokay,” Claudia murmured. “Recognize the handwriting, Sherlock?”

Artie removed his glasses and squinted at the lettering. He said, surprised, “That’s my handwriting.”

Claudia grinned, “Give the man a Kewpie Doll.” When Artie gave her a questioning look, she sat up on her elbows and explained, “This place is my home. Myka, Pete, Leena,” she paused, “you; you’re my family.” She shrugged her shoulders as she lay back down smiling, “I wanted it to be permanent somehow; and the Latin seemed classier than your little rhyme.

Claudia was surprised when Artie gave her a tender look. And then she watched spellbound as Artie took her foot gently in his hand and lowered his mouth to kiss the tattoo softly. His dark eyes looked up into Claudia’s own, questioning, as though he was attempting to gauge her reaction. She was utterly surprised to find herself speechless.

Still watching her closely, Artie positioned Claudia’s legs so that they lay on either side of him and moved up the couch toward her. She swallowed audibly and unconsciously licked her lips. Artie’s mouth curved into a soft smile as he reached out and traced the curve of her lower lip with his thumb. Their eyes locked as Artie’s hand followed the line of Claudia’s jaw until his fingers pushed into her hair; cupping the back of her head and pulling her to him.

Her eyes quickly darting back and forth between Artie’s heated gaze and his slightly open mouth, Claudia could feel the beat of her heart heavy in her throat. She breathed in short gasps as she waited for Artie to do something, anything; to stop this uncertainty, slow torturous drag of his thumb against her jaw, the movement of his fingertips on her scalp. “Do you want me to stop?” he murmured.

Claudia searched for words, her mouth opening and closing several times, “I,” she swallowed again, “I…no,” she stated.

Artie nodded his head once and then slowly, softly; he pressed his lips to Claudia’s mouth. Claudia felt her eyelids flutter and close as Artie’s mouth moved against hers, his teeth gently nipping at her lower lip so that she would open to his questing tongue. They sighed into the kiss simultaneously and Claudia shivered with delight as Artie’s hand moved down her exposed neck, his thumb sweeping at the curve of her collarbone.

His other hand stroked the curve of Claudia’s hip slowly as he kissed her and she began to unconsciously undulate with the rhythm of Artie’s movements. The hand at her throat slid down over her shoulder and Artie squeezed her upper arm lovingly as he broke the kiss. He moved back a few inches and watched as Claudia’s mouth closed slowly and her eyes opened once again; she looked dazed but there was a passion that burned in her gaze.

“What was that…?” she asked huskily.

Artie licked his lips and looked at her swollen mouth hungrily, “I can’t tell you how long I’ve wanted to do that,” he admitted.

“You have?” Claudia squeaked slightly.

Artie smiled, “You are the most brilliant, inspiring, and gorgeous woman I have ever known, Claudia.”

“I am?” she asked and blushed as her eyes darted away.

“Hey,” he said a little sharply, “you are.” Reaching out, he slid both hands up her arms until they rested on her shoulders, “Do you want to do that again?” he asked, a small smile playing around his mouth.

Claudia smiled softly, “Yeah,” she breathed.

“You sure?” he teased as his fingers stroked up her throat to tickle the skin at the base of her neck and behind her ears.

Claudia quivered under Arties touch, “I think that, in the past, I’ve been pretty good at voicing my disapproval, Artie.”

Artie laid a kiss on her collarbone and nuzzled her neck, “Yes, you have been,” he agreed.

Claudia’s head fell back so that Artie had better access to her throat, “And I’m not complainin’ here.” Claudia giggled when she felt Artie’s laughter as puffs of hot air against her skin. He mouthed her neck and Claudia moaned as his goatee brushed against her throat. “Good goatee,” she sighed.

“You think it feels nice on your neck…” Artie left the promise hanging in the air. His fingers sliding under her t-shirt as he continued to kiss her neck, he asked, “Can I take this off.”

Claudia barely had the strength to nod and murmur, “Mmm-hmm.”

Artie laughed and pulled the shirt over Claudia’s head, tossing it to the floor. His hands slid up her flat stomach and deftly undid the front clasp of her bra. Here eyes widened slightly as she saw the heavy lidded look of desire that took over Artie’s face. “Beautiful,” he growled and placed a kiss on her belly button before dragging his lips and chin up the bare skin of her torso.

Claudia grabbed up fistfuls of Artie’s jacket as he slowly slid his lips around her breast. She writhed beneath him when his tongue encircled the nipple and his hot breaths flooded over her skin. Claudia could feel that Artie was looking up at her, gazing at the focused look of pleasure on her upturned face. She felt him smile against her breast and then gasped as the thick fingers of one hand swept beneath the waistband of her jeans. 

“Can I take these off too?” he asked while peppering kisses across Claudia’s breasts.

“Yes, yes,” Claudia panted and smiled as a small laugh escaped, unabated from her open mouth.

Artie made quick work of Claudia’s belt and slowly unzipped her jeans. He leaned down and placed kisses on the newly exposed skin while peeling the jeans off her long legs. Claudia sighed when Artie nuzzled under the waistband of her panties. She jumped a little when she felt Artie’s fingers tug at her panties and he stopped, “Still okay with this,” he paused obviously trying to maintain control over his shaking hands, “Claudia?” Artie swallowed hard hoping that Claudia wasn’t going to stop him.

She looked down to lock gazes with a very needy looking Artie, “Just a little nervous,” she admitted.

Artie became serious, “You don’t feel pressured because I’m your boss, do you?” he asked.

Claudia’s face went slack for a moment and then she broke out in great peals of laughter, “Feel,” she laughed, “pressured?” she asked. “Oh wow, Artie; I mean yeah you’re the head honcho but…” she guffawed and kicked her feet.

Artie glanced down to see that she was still wearing one sock, “You asked for it,” Artie threatened and quickly pulled Claudia’s jeans and panties down and off; he left the sock.

“Wha, what?” Claudia laughed.

Artie’s hands gripped Claudia’s thighs moving them apart quickly and forcefully. Then he dove between her legs and licked her sex with long swipes of his tongue.

Claudia’s laughter instantly turned into a passionate keening and her back arched high up off the bed. Legs immediately encircling Artie’s torso, Claudia laid her feet flat against his back; her toes massaging through his jacket. Artie continued to stroke her thighs while he did his best to drive her crazy with his tongue. 

Claudia buried her fingers in his hair and a large smile spread across her face as her head thrashed around on the armrest of the couch. Claudia’s verbal abilities had been reduced to sharp, what Artie would call “animal noises,” peppered with bits of profanity. She couldn’t help but move her hips in languid circles against Artie’s skilled tongue when she felt her completion nearing. But, just as she was beginning the familiar climb to oblivion, Artie pulled back and slid quickly up her slight frame. 

Claudia’s wrath was awakened at the abruptness of Artie’s move and she told him so by smacking him hard on the arm, “Hey!” she scowled.

Artie grabbed Claudia’s hands and pulled them up over her head; he left one hand there, encircling her wrists. Then Claudia felt the knuckles of Artie’s other hand fumbling against her moist curls as he unfastened his trousers. She felt the hardened length of him brush up against her at the same time that Artie captured her mouth with a deep kiss. Claudia gasped as Artie’s thick fingers rubbed around her heated entrance, making sure that she was ready for him, before he slowly entered her. She didn’t realize that she was holding her breath until her chest started to burn.

Artie, for his part, was keeping his hips very still, waiting for a signal from Claudia, while his free hand ran over every bit of heated skin he could reach. When he felt her tighten around him, Artie groaned loudly and began to thrust into Claudia’s warmth; now it was his turn to become completely inarticulate from pleasure. 

“You’re still so dressed,” Claudia whined.

Artie grinned, “First time, my way, okay Sweetheart? Besides," he panted while glancing down to where they were joined, "your skin looks good against the earth tones."

Claudia bit her lower lip when Artie's fingers ran over her slick flesh, brushing against the point where they were joined. "I had no idea you were such a tease," Claudia groaned.

Artie smiled as he panted, "Thought I'd return some of the," he moaned when Claudia arched up to lick at his throat, "some of the aggravation," he told her. 

"So this is all about payback?" Claudia joked and then groaned loudly as Artie gave a particularly deep thrust.

Artie captured her gaze with his own and said, in an extremely serious tone, "No." And then he leaned down and kissed her deeply while his free hand snaked between them and slid smoothly over and around her clit. 

Claudia's thighs tightened around Artie's waist and she panted into the kiss as she began to lose herself. Artie groaned deep in his chest when Claudia licked the roof of his mouth and sucked on his tongue. The languid roll of Claudia's hips was his undoing and he held his breath for a few moments and then sighed with pleasure as the clenching of her sex took him over the edge.

The quiet of the office was punctuated by panting breaths as they both lolled on the couch trying to recover. After a few moments, Artie scooped Claudia up in his arms and held her tenderly on his lap. "I had no idea," Claudia said dazedly as she nuzzled against Artie's throat.

"I did," Artie said calmly and laid a kiss on top of her head.


End file.
